


Outside the Club

by distraughtlover



Series: Boys Will Be Boys [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Clubbing, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Jordan Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: When Derek finds Jordan at The Jungle, he decides there’s no better place to get fully acquainted with the cute deputy.Jordan agrees as well.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish
Series: Boys Will Be Boys [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121018
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Outside the Club

**Author's Note:**

> Derek is perfect and deserves all the dick he can handle. Which is probably a lot.

The Jungle is especially lively on Saturday night. 

Derek stands off to the side with a drink in his hand, staring out at the wide dance floor, loud music filling up his ears. 

Everyone around seems to be having a fantastic time, swaying with the beat. There’s plenty of different men here tonight, but none of them are really doing anything for Derek. 

It sucks being on edge. 

His eyes scan over the dance floor, then to the bar area, and anywhere else he can see. Derek needs a guy he feels a connection to, he needs someone he can take home for the night. 

And then his eyes land on Jordan Parrish. 

He’s off in a corner, standing alone at a table, a half-empty drink in front of him. The jeans he’s wearing hug his muscular legs well, and the simple beige shirt on his upper-half reveals every ounce of thick muscle he possesses. 

This is exactly what Derek needs. 

Walking away from his spot, Derek heads over to Jordan, soon standing next to the other man at his table. 

“Lonely?” Derek asks. 

Jordan doesn’t seem surprised to see Derek, but a certain look in his eyes say that he’s entirely excited that Derek came over. 

“You could say that,” Jordan replies. 

Derek doesn’t see a point in wasting any time, or participating in useless small talk. He knows what he wants, and he plans on getting it. 

“Want to do something about it?”

Jordan looks at him surprised, then gives off a handsome smirk, his eyes set completely on Derek. 

“That could work for me.”

Taking a chance, Derek moves in close to Jordan, their tall statures only inches away from brushing together. Then Derek slowly leans forward and captures Jordan’s lips in a kiss, his head spinning instantly. 

When they pull apart, Jordan has a hand resting on Derek’s hip, refusing to budge. Derek likes that immediately. 

“We could take this outside, if you’re interested,” Jordan husks against Derek’s ear. 

“As long as it ends with you fucking me.”

And then both men leave their spot together, Derek leading the way. Heading to the back of the club, he soon reaches the exit that leads out toward the alley, no one noticing as they disappear through the door. 

The alley is surprisingly clean, with only fresh rain littering the ground. Both men walk further down the way slightly until Derek stops, right against the brick lining of the club. 

And then Jordan spins him around forcibly, Derek loving being manhandled by the handsome deputy. 

He plants his hands against the wall, pushing his body out as Jordan stays right behind him. 

“You came at the right time,” Jordan murmurs. 

“I will be.”

With firm hands, Jordan unbuckles Derek’s belt, pulls down his zipper, and then forcibly yanks his jeans downward, until they’re pooled around Derek’s ankles. 

Jordan inhales a deep breath, taking a moment for himself as he appraises Derek’s backside, his excitement rising rapidly. 

“Now that’s an ass,” Jordan praises, his voice full of utter want. 

Then he reaches out and grabs a handful of Derek’s supremely-sized ass, squeezing the firm smooth skin. After giving Derek’s ass a good hard smack, Jordan feels a need to progress things along quickly. 

Once dropping his own pants, Jordan grabs his long, half-hard member and flops it repeatedly against Derek’s ass cheeks, groaning in delight. 

“Are you going to keep teasing me?” Derek asks. 

“I might.”

And then Derek arches in pleasure when he feels the pad of Jordan’s index finger rubbing against his hole. He grinds back, groaning deep when Jordan suddenly dips the tip of his finger inside. 

Then Jordan, after pulling back out, slicks his digit with spit and then pushes into Derek’s hole. Derek groans at the feeling of Jordan’s finger working inside him, needing more already. 

As if sensing this, Jordan adds another finger, slowly working Derek open, ultimately fitting in a third finger, watching in awe as his fingers remain compressed by Derek’s astounding hole. 

As Jordan continues pumping his digits in and out, Derek reaches back and grabs a firm hold of Jordan’s long, stiff cock, slowly jerking him off. 

Derek could stay like this forever with a fat cock in his grip and fingers stretching him open. 

But something better is just around the corner. 

“I need your cock inside me now,” Derek says, his voice gruff and impatient. 

“Anything you want,” Jordan says, a half-grin on his face. 

After pulling out, Jordan bends down and grabs a condom from his wallet, tearing the package open and tossing it to the side. 

Once putting on the condom, Jordan drops a bit of spit onto his staff, quickly rubbing it with a fist before moving in closer behind Derek. 

Jordan needs this just as much, he has to hold himself back from slamming right into Derek. He moves slow, gliding inside inch by inch, his cock becoming hugged tighter and tighter the deeper he goes. 

And then it’s a perfect fit. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Jordan says in awe, his cock trapped fully inside Derek. 

Derek smirks a little, silently thanking his werewolf-healing abilities that he’s never loose down there. 

“And you’ve got a pretty big member,” Derek says teasingly, knowing it’ll go straight to Jordan’s head. “You should put it to use.”

Jordan starts off at a slow yet continuous pace, gently sliding his cock through Derek’s searing hole over and over. His hands are locked onto Derek’s muscular waist, his fingers pushing deep into his companions warm skin. 

And then, once Derek is adjusted, Jordan lets himself loose. 

Immediately, he snaps his hips at a harder, faster pace, the sound of skin slapping together echoing inside the alley. 

“Yeah, Jordan, don’t stop,” Derek says breathlessly. 

“Couldn’t if I wanted to.”

As Jordan repeatedly slams into him, Derek eagerly pushes back over and over, meeting up with Jordan’s rhythm. There’s nothing like having a cock fuck your ass, and Derek wouldn’t trade the feeling for anything. 

Somehow, Jordan’s thrusts get even more hard, which only thrills Derek completely, his face wrecked. 

“God, yes! Keep fucking me,” Derek grits out, before grinding his ass hurriedly against Jordan. 

“Fuck, fuck! You don’t even know how good you feel,” Jordan says hurriedly, not stopping his flow at all. 

Dropping his head for a second, Derek sighs and moans without stopping, wanting to take his shirt off. Then he turns his head upward, grinning at the sky as he continues getting fucked. 

He can’t help but revel in the feeling of Jordan’s ballsack swinging non-stop against his underside, biting his lip with a pleased grin. 

Derek doesn’t keep track of how long they screw, but he can tell it’s for a decent amount of time, something Jordan himself should be proud of. 

“God, Derek, I’m about to cum so fucking hard,” Jordan says, leaning down and nipping at Derek’s nape. 

“Let it out,” Derek says, before reaching down and tugging on his own cock. 

Derek pumps himself rapidly as Jordan thrusts powerfully behind him. He braces himself, feeling his release rising higher and higher as Jordan continues hitting just the right spot inside him...

“Fuck!” Derek yells, nearly growling as he lets go, his cum shooting out and hitting the brick wall. 

He sees white for a few seconds, pure bliss flooding his body. His body nearly goes limp, he feels ready to collapse. 

Jordan can’t save himself once Derek clamps his hole ferociously around his cock. With a deep groan, Jordan thrusts one final time before releasing as well, his breathing loud and ragged. 

Leaning down, Jordan exhales heavily as he covers Derek’s body, wanting to stay inside him for the whole night. 

Carefully, Jordan slides out of Derek’s hole before his cock hangs out in the open, brushing against Derek’s left cheek. 

As Jordan pulls the condom off and throws it away in a nearby trash can, Derek slowly bends down and picks up his pants, covering himself up. 

Once Jordan does the same as well, they face each other, both breathing softly, their broad chests heaving. 

Derek doesn’t want the night to end, and he has a feeling that Jordan wants the same thing as him. 

“Why don’t we start Round Two at my place?” Derek asks with a low voice, his lips only inches away from Jordan’s. 

“Sounds amazing,” Jordan replies quietly with a soft, lust-fueled grin. “Besides, I’m not ready to give up your ass yet.” 

Then they leave the alley together, strolling onto the sidewalk underneath a dark night sky, sweet anticipation growing between them.


End file.
